vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Unified Protection
Summary The Department of Unified Protection (abbreviated as D.U.P) is a US federal government agency serving as the main antagonist faction of Infamous: Second Son. It is an organization created to arrest all Conduits and to label by them as "bioterrorists" to ensure that the events of Empire City and New Marais are not repeated. The director of the D.U.P is a woman named Brooke Augustine. The D.U.P recruits soldiers as artificial Conduit officers that have been seen capable of manipulating concrete to capture bioterrorists. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 9-A with explosives | At least 9-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C | At least High 7-A Civilization Type: At least Post-Industrial Civilization (While not the most advanced group in-verse, the D.U.P has access to technology far more advanced than modern society. Capable of utilizing Ray Field energy for a plethora of uses and machinery. They have safely managed to graft the Conduit gene onto non-Conduits with no visible setbacks, something that even Dr. Wolfe could not do with the Militia's support) Name: The Department of Unified Protection, D.U.P Origin: InFAMOUS Classification: US government agency Kardashev Level: Type 0 Age: 6 years old (Was established by Augustine not too long after the Beast awoke, an event that took place 6 years in the past) Population: Thousands of soldiers and scientists. Likely has ties to political figures due to its status as a government agency Territory: Seattle, Washington. Likely much more Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Concrete Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation (with RPG missiles, grenades, cruise missiles, etc), Flight (with various vehicles), Tear Gas Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Zeke Dunbar). Small Building level with explosives (Utilizes RPG missiles grenades capable of easily destroying large trucks) | At least Small Building level (Comparable to the Reaper Conduit) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level (Should be comparable to the Golem Conduit and Ice Heavy) | At least Large Mountain level+ with Brooke Augustine Power Source: Ray Field Energy Industrial Capacity: Their technology is far more advanced than the modern age. Have mastered genetic engineering to the point of being able to graft the Conduit gene onto thousands of non-Conduits. Have access to Dr. Wolfe's notes, which are filled with information on Ray Field energy and the Conduit gene. Capable of using Ray Field energy, a mysterious and potent power source capable of fueling genetic evolution and powering machines. Military Prowess: Thousands of foot soldiers and Conduits. Capable of quickly deploying APCs and helicopter armed with heavy weaponry and explosives. Trained in military combat and urban warfare, capable of taking down superhuman opponents on a massive scale. Held all of Seattle under their control. Notable Individuals: Brooke Augustine Weaknesses: None notable Key: Foot Soldiers | Lesser Conduits | High-End Conduits | With Augustine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:InFAMOUS Category:Factions Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Gas Users Category:Rocket Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Pilots Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Military